Brienne
Brienne Thorne is singer, writer, adventurer and assassin native to Westmarch. She is the daughter of Meera and Ingold of House Thorne. A member of the Rune Rogues, she is a student to Alec Kylar whom she views as a paternal figure. She is known among her allies to operate under a posthumous persona and is strict at keeping her background mysterious. After narrowly escaping the persecution of House Thorne by House Bennen during the Feast of Crows, Brienne began a new life in exile under the protection of Robert Connington. Later in life, Brienne trained as an assassin and spy under Alec Kylar to bring those who had wronged her and her family to justice, and would later serve under his tutelage. Calculating and cold, Brienne chooses her allies carefully as a hired assassin in the Western Kingdoms. Though skilled with blades, she is keen at using poisons to eliminate her targets. In the Western Kingdoms, she is known as''' Moonchild''' by friend and foe alike. History Born June 9th in 1261, Brienne was born in the city of Bramwell; she is the only daughter of Meera and Ingold of House Thorne. She has many extended family, including her paternal grandfather Sir Gilmith Thorne, her aunt Dianne and uncle Dylan, as well as her younger cousin Rikar. The day she was born her family celebrated the entire day throughout Bramwell and many of the city denizens came to know her as Moonchild, referencing the sigil of House Thorne. Brienne was an incredibly gifted child, capable of reading and writing from an early age. However, she was highly disobedient in her youth. While willing to attend church every week with her family she would contend with the will of the priests by refusing to swap her dominant left-hand over to a dominant right-hand, a taboo among the Zakarum religion. If not for the intervention of her parent's defense, many of the zealous denizens in Barmwell would have condemned her a witch. Her youth was filled with many adventures alongside her childhood friend Cicely, a servant girl for House Thorne. After the departure of her father in which he journeyed to the east Brienne isolated herself from home as a means to cope with her father's absence. Climbing fifty-foot tall trees, exploring caverns within the hills and accompanying traveling bards was among the many activities Brienne and Cicely did together. Brienne's mother, a popular singer in the region, would bring her to surrounding cities across Westmarch to perform as backing vocals in front of nobles. While a gifted and gleeful singer, Brienne found pleasure the most from traveling across the kingdom atop their carvan with Cicely often accompanying. Her gifted voice, her excitement of traveling through Westmarch and her father's absence often allowed her to give emotional performances. In 1268, Brienne wrote and performed a short hymn with a single verse, lift and chorus called "Last of the Wilds" which later became a well known throughout her hometown Bramwell. The Feast of Crows Dead Memories Character and Appearance .]] Brienne is left-handed, quick, and dexterous. Those who know her consider Brienne to be a spirited woman interested in fighting and exploration, much like her father. Both her parents described her as having "her mother's beauty and her father's spirit". She can be be regarded as somewhat of a tomboy, but as she grew older she found no problem showing off her body. She has a quick and curious mind and a pragmatic outlook. She often fantasized about mysticism and magic in her youth, such as wishing to metamorphose a bully that picked on her into a farm animal, for example. After Alec adopted her she took on a grey cat that she named Ash which helped her cope with the loss of her family. The years spent alongside Alec Kylar and company during her teen years only increased her interest of magic. Brienne is knowledgeable about brewing and will often times collaborate with homemakers to craft ale, mead and wine in her spare time. She is fond of drinking and frequently enjoys spending time in taverns and pubs with other hirelings, as she often bears humor and manners that are very similar to theirs. Brienne is willing to openly admire men that she finds attractive in public, and she very seldom watches her language or her temper. Brienne shares a close relationship with Madelaine whom she views as a surrogate older sister. Among her closest friends are Arnold Vanko and Warren Corbray, both whom have commingled in a romantic triangle with Brienne for a period of her life. Brienne is known to never speak of her past due to trauma and self-guilt. Alec Kylar, her former guardian and mentor, favors her above all his trainees due to their interpersonal relationship; their father-daughter dynamic is often times brought up by their peers, and Brienne will often lean toward Alec for moral or emotional support. Alec will affectionately call her 'Moonchild' during their private affairs.